


Personal Effects (di Jesmihr)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Spock riceve un dono inaspettato...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521198) by Jesmihr. 

> Titolo: Personal Effects (Effetti Personali)
> 
> Autrice: Jesmihr
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)

************************************************************************************************************************

Jim Kirk non tentò neppure a nascondere l’enorme sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia mentre l’ultima scintilla del teletrasporto si materializzava in una figura snella, alta e familiare. Erano stati due mesi e mezzo davvero lunghi, ed era più che lieto che fossero finiti. “Bentornato a casa, Signor Spock.”  
  
Con la sua grazia abituale, Spock scese dalla piattaforma del teletrasporto. “Grazie, Capitano.”  
  
Appena incontrò i seri occhi castani del suo primo ufficiale, il sogghigno di Kirk si ammorbidì in un sorriso di quieto affetto.  
“Lei ci è mancato molto. Mi ricordi di non accettare mai più di darla in prestito – neppure agli Ediniani.”  
  
“Devo confessare che è piacevole essere tornato a bordo dell’Enterprise, benché gli Ediniani siano un popolo estremamente interessante.”  
  
“E un popolo riconoscente, a quanto mi ha detto Akthari Skilea. Sostiene che non sarebbero mai stati capaci di riparare il loro computer centrale se lei non fosse stato là a coordinare gli interventi. Io ho trascorso là abbastanza tempo da sapere quanto dipendano dalla loro tecnologia per far funzionare qualunque cosa. Quello che ha fatto per loro non è cosa da poco. E nemmeno lo dimenticheranno – lei ha ben rappresentato la Federazione.”  
  
“Temo che Akthari Skilea sopravvaluti il mio contributo al progetto.”  
  
Kirk rise. “Ne dubito, ma possiamo discuterne più tardi. Perché non va a disfare il suo bagaglio e poi mi raggiunge nel mio alloggio? Vorrei riassumerle tutto quello che è successo mentre lei era via. Aspetti che le racconti quello che l’Ambasciatore Grulpihn ha provato ad indossare nella missione su Dikrania. Lei non crederà...”  
  
La piacevole voce di Uhura interruppe la sua frase. “Ponte a Capitano Kirk.”  
  
“Qui Kirk. Cosa c’è, Uhura?”  
  
“Un messaggio da parte di Akthari Skilea, signore. Richiede il suo permesso per inviare a bordo un dono di ringraziamento per il signor Spock.”  
  
Kirk gettò un’occhiata a Spock. “Gliel’ho detto che è una delle sue fan. Cosa sta progettando di spedirle?”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock s’inarcò leggermente. “Non ne ho idea. Non mi ha lasciato intendere nulla del genere prima che partissi.”  
  
“Bene, temo che accettare regali per i servizi resi sia contrario alla nostra politica. Dovremo dirle che –“  
  
Spock lo interruppe. “Capitano, durante il mio soggiorno ho sviluppato una conoscenza piuttosto vasta dei costumi Ediniani. L’offerta di doni è una parte essenziale e onorata delle loro interazioni sociali. Temo che potrebbe essere profondamente offensivo per loro, se respingessimo l’offerta di Akthari Skilea.”  
  
Kirk sospirò, riflettendo. “Naturalmente lei ha ragione. Ricordo che quando ho soggiornato là ho dovuto stare attento a non fare complimenti su nessuna cosa, oppure avrebbero tentato all’istante di offrirmela come presente. Questa è una delle cose che mi piacciono di più di loro – sono generosi fino all’eccesso.” Si accigliò leggermente, e quindi scrollò le spalle. “Bene, non sarà la prima volta che la nostra linea di condotta è stata, come possiamo dire, reinterpretata. Si girò verso l’intercom. “Uhura, trasmetta ad Akthari Skilea i miei più calorosi saluti e le dica che le accordiamo il permesso per l’invio.”  
  
“Sì, signore.”  
  
Quel che apparve sulla piattaforma del teletrasporto pochi attimi dopo era una lucida cassa nera, di circa due metri d’altezza per uno di larghezza. Spock vi si avvicinò con la testa inclinata, palesemente stuzzicato dalla prospettiva di scoprire cosa contenesse.  
  
Kirk restò indietro e lo guardò sorridendo. La curiosità di Spock non cessava mai di divertirlo: era una delle sue qualità più umane, e secondo Kirk, una delle più accattivanti. “È un bel po’ più grosso di quanto avessi immaginato. A quanto pare gli Ediniani non vanno tanto per il sottile, quando mandano un regalo.”  
  
“Davvero,” mormorò distrattamente Spock mentre esplorava alacremente con le mani i lati del contenitore. Infine interruppe la sua ricerca e disse: “Sì. Ecco qua.” Premette con delicatezza contro la superficie e la parete anteriore della cassa scivolò via senza intoppi, rivelando l’interno dell’imballo...  
  
... e un nudo, giovane maschio umanoide.  
  
“Buon Dio,” mormorò Kirk. Non sapeva cosa si fosse aspettato di vedere quando la scatola si fosse aperta, ma di certo non questo. Ispezionato rapidamente l’umanoide, scartò la sua iniziale conclusione che l’essere fosse Ediniano. Sebbene il colore della pelle del giovane maschio fosse il leggero blu argentato comune ai nativi di Edinia, le sue orecchie appuntite erano senza dubbio atipiche. In effetti, assomigliavano molto di più a quelle di un Vulcaniano. Un ibrido di qualche tipo? O...?  
  
Anche Spock sembrava essere sconcertato. Un sopracciglio fermamente nascosto dalla frangia, fece scorrere il suo tricorder sull’umanoide, alzando ogni tanto lo sguardo, come per confermare con i propri occhi l’esistenza dell’essere. L’umanoide intanto osservava Spock con uguale dedizione, un sorriso amichevole sul viso estremamente attraente. Infine uscì dalla cassa e disse, “Lei è il signor Spock. Akthari Skilea le manda il seguente messaggio: Il popolo di Edinia sarà per sempre in debito con lei. Sebbene non possano ripagarle la generosa condivisione delle sue conoscenze, del suo tempo e della sua abilità, questa umile offerta è un piccolo pegno della loro gratitudine.”  
  
Kirk si fece avanti. “E quale sarebbe piccolo pegno?”  
  
Per la prima volta, l’umanoide si degnò di notare Kirk. “Me stesso, naturalmente.” Ci fu una minuscola esitazione, come se l’umanoide stesse processando qualche tipo d’informazione. Quindi aggiunse, “Capitano Kirk.”  
  
Kirk si girò verso Spock. “Ero più che disposto a distorcere un pochettino le regole per adattarle all’idea degli Ediniani delle obbligazioni sociali. Ma l’offrire una persona come un – un regalo, è semplicemente schiavitù, indipendentemente da come la si guardi. È completamente inaccettabile in qualunque circostanza.”  
  
“Sono d’accordo,” disse Spock. “Comunque, è, io credo, accettabile offrire una macchina come regalo.”  
  
“Una macchina?” Non per la prima volta quel giorno, Kirk si trovò a bocca aperta.  
  
L’umanoide si girò un’altra volta verso Kirk. “Un androide, per essere precisi. Costruito con l’unico scopo di esprimere gratitudine al signor Spock.” L’androide si voltò a fronteggiare il Vulcaniano. “Sono stato fatto per lei,” disse dolcemente.  
  
Spock non pareva essere affatto turbato da questa rimarchevole proclamazione. “Ma davvero,” rispose. “Un lavoro di ingegneria estremamente lodevole.”  
  
Kirk prese un profondo respiro: “Ora, ascolti,” cominciò. “Non può pensare sul serio di tenere quest’essere!”  
  
“Cosa,” lo corressero insieme Spock e l’androide, all’unisono.  
  
“Bene. Anche se è una cosa, è comunque contrario al regolamento.”  
  
Spock congiunse le mani dietro la schiena e inclinò la testa, considerando l’affermazione di Kirk. “Effettivamente, signore, credo che i regolamenti lo consentano.”  
  
Kirk roteò gli occhi. “Va bene – abboccherò. Sfido perfino lei a citarmi la disposizione che permetta di tenere a bordo di un’astronave androidi dati in omaggio.”  
  
Spock non esitò neppure per un istante. “L’Articolo 381, Sezione B, “Effetti Personali”, Paragrafo 2, dichiara che «Nessun ufficiale è autorizzato ad immagazzinare effetti personali in volume superiore a 30 metri cubici all’interno del proprio alloggio». Credo che un inventario dei miei effetti personali dimostrerà che al momento io sono ben al di sotto questo massimo, anche se vi venisse aggiunto l’androide Ediniano.”  
  
Per una frazione di secondo, Kirk rimase senza parole. Quindi disse, “Lei sta di sicuro scherzando. Sostiene che questo – questo – essere che parla, che pensa, si muove è soltanto un altro effetto personale? Solo un oggetto, come il maglione preferito che si è portato da casa?”  
  
“I vulcaniani non indossano maglioni, signore. Ma in risposta alla prima parte della sua domanda, credo che questo androide potrebbe in effetti rientrare nella definizione di effetto personale, dal momento che essenzialmente si tratta di un oggetto e non di una persona. Ricorderà che il Paragrafo 3 dell’articolo 381 definisce effetti personali come «qualunque capo di vestiario al di fuori dell’uniforme, gioielli, souvenir, incartamenti privati, premi, attrezzi, apparecchiature per hobby e collezioni, ed altro equipaggiamento ricreativo; e proprietà individuali destinate all’uso personale e senza scopi commerciali».”  
  
Kirk incrociò le braccia. “Ed esattamente, in quale parte di quel paragrafo lei pensa che rientri il nostro amico qui?” domandò irritato. Squadrò sospettosamente il corpo perfetto e dall’aspetto giovanile dell’androide, assottigliando gli occhi. “Equipaggiamento ricreativo, per caso?”  
  
“No di certo,” rispose calmo Spock. “Penso che souvenir potrebbe essere la categoria più appropriata.”   
  
“Souvenir?”  
  
“Un souvenir del soggiorno su Edinia,” chiarirono simultaneamente Spock e l’androide.  
  
Kirk si sforzò di restare calmo. “Per prima cosa, con tutto rispetto, lasci che richieda che voi due facciate ogni sforzo per non dire di nuovo la stessa cosa nello stesso momento, perché non ci vorrà molto prima che mi facciate andare fuori di testa. Secondariamente –”  
  
“Capitano,” lo interruppe Spock.  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Forse potrebbe essere consigliabile continuare questa conversazione fuori dalla portata d’udito del... souvenir.”  
  
Kirk lo guardò torvo. “Bene.” Indicò la porta con uno scatto della testa. “Fuori.”  
  
Appena la porta sibilò chiudendosi dietro di loro, Kirk aprì la bocca per continuare la sua tirata. Ma prima che potesse proferire una parola, Spock disse con semplicità, “Devo scusarmi, signore. Non avevo intenzione di coinvolgere l’Enterprise in un impiccio diplomatico.”  
  
“Un impiccio diplomatico? È questo il modo in cui descriverebbe questa – questa piccola situazione?” Kirk alzò uno sguardo accigliato sul suo primo ufficiale.  
  
“Temo fortemente che abbia il potenziale per diventarlo. L’androide ha riferito di essere stato fabbricato specificamente per me.”  
  
“L’ho sentito,” disse Kirk. Non voleva davvero ripensare a quella dichiarazione proprio in quel momento; l’aveva fatto arrabbiare anche troppo.  
  
“Allora, dato che gli Ediniani si sono presi il disturbo e sostenuto la considerevole spesa di costruirlo appositamente per me, è più che probabile che considererebbero la sua restituzione oltremodo offensiva.”  
  
Kirk scrutò attentamente Spock, le labbra serrate. “Vuole tenere quell’essere, non è vero?” l’accusò.  
  
“Cosa, signore.”  
  
“Comunque sia. Lei vuole tenerselo – lo ammetta.”  
  
Spock esitò. “Affermativo. Non solo perché sono riluttante ad offendere gli Ediniani, che mi hanno trattato con il massimo riguardo per tutta la mia permanenza, ma anche perché non mi sembra logico renderglielo.”  
  
“Oh, davvero. E perché no, se posso chiederlo?”  
  
“Perché è stato fatto per me,” spiegò pazientemente Spock. “Se non lo tengo, la sua esistenza non avrà uno scopo. Lo sforzo degli Ediniani andrà sprecato. Lo spreco è illogico.”  
  
Kirk iniziò a sfregarsi la tempia destra, che stava prevedibilmente cominciando a pulsare. Discutere di logica con Spock non era una delle sue attività preferite, probabilmente perché era l’immagine accanto alla definizione di situazioni perse-in-partenza. Con la sensazione di essere inesorabilmente risucchiato dentro un buco nero, disse lentamente: “Quando lei è in servizio, lo voglio confinato nel suo alloggio. Se lo pesco – anche solo una volta – a gironzolare per la nave senza che lei sia lì a tenerlo d’occhio, quell’essere se ne va.”  
  
“Ho capito, signore,” disse in fretta Spock. Kirk notò che non si era preso la briga di puntualizzare, quella volta, che l’androide era una “cosa”.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kirk ci vollero in tutto tre giorni per arrivare ad un autentico, completo odio nei confronti dell’androide. Ciascuno di quei tre giorni portò un altro evento che accrebbe la sua antipatia, e ciascuno di quei tre giorni giunse ad avere un titolo nella mente di Kirk quando a posteriori ci rimuginava sopra.  
  
Il titolo del primo giorno fu La Scelta Del Nome. Kirk scoprì la circostanza quando invitò Spock a giocare una partita a scacchi con lui quella notte, la prima notte del ritorno di Spock sulla nave. Senza dubbio, la vera speranza di Kirk era avere la possibilità di contemplare quella lucida testa chinata sulla scacchiera, guardare profondamente in quegli incantevoli occhi scuri e gioire del semplice fatto che Spock fosse a casa, con lui. Ma l’androide si mise in mezzo. “Se non le spiace,” aveva detto Spock, “stanotte dovrei dedicare un po’ di tempo ad acclimatare Seheik al suo nuovo ambiente. Forse un’altra notte può essere accettabile?”  
  
“Seheik?”  
  
Dannazione, se Spock non era sembrato in imbarazzo. Kirk era certo d’aver visto una lieve ombra di verde scurire le sue guance scolpite. “Sì, signore. Mi è sembrato logico dare un nome all’androide, soltanto per comodità, naturalmente.”  
  
“Naturalmente,” disse Kirk. “E posso chiedere cosa significa ‘Seheik’?”  
  
“Significa ‘pellegrino’. Un riferimento ad uno che viaggia in terra straniera.”  
  
“I pellegrini di solito intraprendono il viaggio allo scopo di raggiungere un santuario. È lei il santuario di Seheik – l’obiettivo del suo pellegrinaggio?” Kirk si sforzò al massimo di mantenere il proprio tono leggero e scherzoso. Ma perfino lui poté sentire il filo tagliente che s’insinuava nella propria voce. Ricordava chiaramente come, nella sala del teletrasporto, lo sguardo dell’androide avesse lasciato di rado il viso di Spock. Lo ricordava – e logico o no, non gli piaceva affatto.  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock schizzò su. “Seriamente, signore. La sua domanda è molto fantasiosa. Seheik è una macchina, benché di un tipo altamente sofisticato. Non possiede desideri o sentimenti – nessun altro obiettivo oltre a quelli che sono stati programmati in lui dagli Ediniani. È senza dubbio incapace di venerazione.”  
  
“Naturalmente,” disse Kirk. Indirizzò al Vulcaniano un sorrisetto tirato. “Vedo che Seheik ha acquisito un genere sessuale, oltre che un nome.”  
  
Questa volta la tinta verde si approfondì. “Sembrava logico. Dopo tutto, ha le caratteristiche sessuali secondarie di un maschio umanoide.”  
  
“Sì,” disse concisamente Kirk. “Ho notato.”  
  
Il titolo del secondo giorno fu La Lezione. Quello era ciò stava avvenendo quando Kirk cercò Spock nel suo alloggio dopo il loro turno, sperando di iniziare la partita rimandata.  
  
“Eccellente,” sentì dire a Spock mentre entrava. “La tua capacità linguistica è effettivamente notevole. Nessun Vulcaniano sarebbe in grado di dire che tu non sei di madrelingua.”  
  
“Grazie,” disse Seheik con la consueta voce morbida. “Naturalmente sono programmato per eseguire tutti i suoi ordini e richieste al massimo della mia capacità. Provo piacere a dedicarmi ad apprendere la lingua del suo mondo.”  
  
“Lezione di lingua?” indagò Kirk appena entrato, sforzandosi fortemente di ignorare la spiacevole stretta che sentiva allo stomaco alla vista di Spock e Seheik seduti insieme alla scrivania, vicinissimi. Almeno la dannata cosa aveva addosso dei pantaloni, stavolta. Senza dubbio Spock gliene aveva trovato un paio nel resto dei suoi effetti personali, pensò ironicamente Kirk.  
  
Spock alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Seheik è davvero una straordinaria opera di ingegneria. Ha studiato il Vulcaniano per un’ora soltanto, e già il suo vocabolario supera il mio. Il suo accento, inoltre, è perfetto.” Spock studiò la singolare espressione del volto dell’androide per breve tempo e quindi aggiunse con aria pensierosa. “Ancora più notevole è la sua apparente abilità nel discernere le implicazioni, e non solo il diretto significato, delle parole.”  
  
Per un momento, Kirk dimenticò la sua antipatia per Seheik mentre la sua curiosità si risvegliava. “Perché è degno di nota?” chiese, scrutando l’androide seduto, i cui occhi erano fermamente incollati al volto di Spock.  
  
“Avere una comprensione delle implicazioni permette di comunicare il messaggio emozionale altrettanto bene di quello effettivo. Trovo sorprendente questa capacità in uno la cui intelligenza è una creazione artificiale. È veramente un affascinante capolavoro di programmazione.”  
  
Gli occhi di Kirk scintillarono. “Forse è affascinante come il fatto che lei dia peso in primo luogo all’abilità di comunicare un messaggio emozionale,” stuzzicò gentilmente.  
  
Spock replicò molto seriamente, “Il linguaggio Vulcaniano non è privo di contenuti emozionali, signore. In particolare, molte delle parole antiche sono impregnate di emozione – perfino di passione.”  
  
Per un lungo momento, Kirk si trovò incapace di rispondere. Ultimamente gli era facile smarrirsi negli splendidi occhi scuri di Spock, e quegli occhi erano focalizzati giusto in quell’istante su di lui, con un’intensità decisa che fece credere a Kirk, per un unico inebriante istante, che la passione degli antichi Vulcaniani vivesse ancora in Spock. Se io gli dicessi cosa provo per lui, sarebbe il Vulcaniano che vedo in quegli occhi a rispondere? Era una domanda che si era posto innumerevoli volte, ma la risposta gli sfuggiva sempre. Disse lentamente, “Bene, gli Ediniani sono un popolo emotivo. Magari è questo il motivo per cui programmano la capacità di espressione emozionale nei loro androidi. E ricordi, soltanto perché qualcuno sa come interpretare un’emozione, non significa necessariamente che possa provarla.”  
  
“Verissimo,” convenne Spock. “Proprio come qualcuno che prova una particolare emozione può essere totalmente privo della capacità di esprimerla.”  
  
Prima che Kirk potesse rispondere a quella constatazione sibillina, Seheik disse in tono pragmatico, “Gli Ediniani mi hanno programmato con la capacità di risposta emotiva. Il mio scopo principale lo richiedeva.”  
  
Kirk e Spock si scambiarono una rapida occhiata; Kirk chiese per primo. “E lo scopo sarebbe?”  
  
Gli occhi di Seheik praticamente accarezzarono il volto di Spock. “Il mio scopo principale è farla felice in ogni modo possibile. È la ragione primaria della mia esistenza. Tutto il resto è secondario.”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò. “Davvero?”   
  
“Sì,” disse Seheik. “Il mio programma è assai chiaro. Inoltre, Akthari Skilea in persona mi ha dato istruzioni prima che lasciassi Edinia. Lei m’impresse chiaramente quanto sia importante che io raggiunga il mio scopo.”  
  
Kirk si chinò in avanti. “Veramente,” disse. “Cosa ha detto?”  
  
Gli occhi scuri di Seheik guizzarono verso Kirk e quindi tornarono su Spock. “Ha detto che lei è un uomo eccezionale, e che merita una eccezionale felicità. Era angosciata dal fatto che lei non fosse felice. Mi disse che avrei dovuto trovare cosa l’avrebbe resa felice ed offrirglielo.”  
  
“Io sono un Vulcaniano, guidato unicamente dalla logica,” disse Spock. “La mia felicità o la sua mancanza è del tutto irrilevante.”  
  
Seheik disse, “Akthari Skilea mi ha avvisato che avreste risposto così. Ma la mia programmazione ed i suoi ordini mi impongono di adempiere alla mia funzione. La sua felicità per me è della massima importanza: è la ragione della mia esistenza.”  
  
Ci fu un silenzio piuttosto scomodo, durante il quale Kirk meditò se un cazzotto deciso sulla testa di Seheik avrebbe generato scintille o semplicemente esposto una matassa di cavi e chip. Infine, Kirk disse, “La felicità non è facile da misurare o definire. Come saprai quando avrai ottenuto il tuo proposito?”  
  
Seheik rispose, “Akthari Skilea mi ha spiegato che sarà il signor Spock a dirmelo.”  
  
“Capisco,” esclamò Kirk. Per la prima volta, provò un minimo di compassione per l’androide. Tutto quello che devi fare è rendere felice un Vulcaniano, e quindi fare in modo che ammetta con te di essere felice. Tu, povero figlio di puttana, pensò. Ti hanno proprio ritagliato un lavoro su misura.  
  
La compassione, comunque, divenne un lontano ricordo alla fine del terzo giorno, il giorno che nella mente di Kirk arrivò ad essere intitolato La Proposta Indecente. La serata era cominciata benissimo. Kirk e Spock erano infine sistemati comodamente nell’alloggio di Kirk, per dedicarsi alla lungamente rimandata partita di scacchi, e Kirk assaporava il quieto piacere della compagnia di Spock. Per mutuo accordo, per una volta nessuno dei due era concentrato sul gioco. Invece la conversazione, informale e rilassata, era in primo piano. Kirk aggiornava Spock su ciò che era successo durante la sua assenza; dal proprio canto Spock era insolitamente loquace riguardo alle sue esperienze su Edinia. Questo mi è mancato, pensava Kirk mentre ascoltava la profonda, calmante voce. Mi è mancata la sua compagnia. Mi è mancato il poterlo ascoltare, il poterlo vedere. Mi è mancato tutto di lui. “È bello riaverla indietro,” disse sommessamente, durante un momento di calma.  
  
“È bello essere tornato,” replicò Spock. “In effetti, non c’è nessun altro posto in cui preferirei essere in questo momento invece che qui – con lei.”  
  
Kirk trattenne il respiro. Il suoi occhi caddero sulla mano destra di Spock, che era appoggiata di fianco alla scacchiera, facilmente raggiungibile. Cosa succederebbe se semplicemente lo dicessi, proprio adesso? si chiese Kirk. Potrei solo prendergli la mano e baciare quelle lunghe dita aggraziate, e poi dirgli tutto: quanto è diventato importante per me, quanto è splendido, quanto lo voglio. Potrebbe atterrarmi. Ma d’altra parte, potrebbe ascoltare. Lentamente, Kirk si sporse in avanti.  
  
Il cicalino della porta suonò.  
  
Kirk chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e prese un respiro profondo. “Avanti.”  
  
Seheik entrò, attraversando la stanza con elegante compostezza fino a fermarsi molto vicino a Spock. “Ho padroneggiato Andoriano e Klingon come mi aveva detto di fare, signor Spock. Ho anche terminato i calcoli necessari per il Progetto H-135.”  
  
Spock alzò lo sguardo sull’androide con espressione illeggibile. “Eccellente,” disse con cortesia. “Grazie di avermi informato.”  
  
Seheik non si scostò. “Sono le 22.00. Posso portarle qualcosa da mangiare?”  
  
“No, grazie. Al momento non ho necessità di nutrirmi.”  
  
Seheik non si mosse ancora. “Allora, se mangiare o bere non le darà piacere, forse potrebbe gradire di intraprendere qualche tipo di attività sessuale.”  
  
La mascella di Kirk arrivò quasi a sbattere contro la scacchiera ed abbattere il suo alfiere, ma Spock non sembrò per nulla agitato. “Per adesso no, ma ti ringrazio per la tua offerta. Per favore, ritorna al nostro alloggio. Puoi accedere alle registrazioni informatiche di storia e antropologia Vulcaniane fino al mio ritorno.”  
  
Finalmente Seheik si volse e si diresse verso l’uscita. “Grazie, signor Spock.” Sulla porta, esitò. “Signor Spock?”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Giocare a scacchi con il Capitano Kirk – questo la rende felice?”  
  
Spock aprì la bocca, quindi la chiuse di nuovo, mentre riconsiderava la sua risposta. Infine, con la più impercettibile sfumatura di sorpresa nella voce, disse, “Sì, è così.”  
  
“Capisco,” replicò Seheik, e lasciò la stanza.  
  
Ci fu silenzio totale mentre Kirk si sforzava di riordinare i propri pensieri turbinanti, tentando di dare un senso a ciò che era appena successo. Spock aveva detto a Seheik di tornare nel loro alloggio, non nel suo alloggio. Seheik aveva fatto proposte sessuali a Spock, e non l’aveva respinto su due piedi – gli aveva solo detto “non adesso”. Spock ha ammesso che giocare a scacchi con me lo rende felice. Kirk scrutò con attenzione il volto del suo primo ufficiale come se fosse la prima volta, cercando indizi di cosa stesse passando in quel potente cervello alieno. Per una volta, Spock non incontrò il suo sguardo, ma sembrò essere fin troppo interessato dall’angolo posteriore sinistro della scacchiera. Infine, Kirk non poté sopportarlo un attimo di più. “Spock.”  
  
“Signore?”  
  
“Seheik è una macchina. A dispetto del suo nome, nonostante il suo aspetto, è solo una macchina – non può provare niente per lei.”  
  
“Ne sono perfettamente consapevole.”  
  
Kirk si protese in avanti, gli occhi turbati- “Quando si è offerto di – be’, quando le ha offerto sesso... Potrebbe fare sesso con una macchina?”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò di una frazione di centimetro. “La sua domanda è molto personale.”  
  
“Sì, suppongo che lo sia. Ma io sono suo amico – suo buon amico – e mi preoccupo per lei. Questo potrebbe darmi o non darmi il diritto di chiedere.” Sorrise leggermente. “Ma in ogni caso, sto chiedendo.”  
  
Il volto di Spock era completamente illeggibile, l’espressione dei suoi occhi indecifrabile. “Lei pensa che potrebbe essere inopportuno?” domandò.  
  
Kirk si fece scorrere una mano tra i capelli. “Be’, non esattamente inopportuno, ma –” Esitò, e alla fine ammise con una smorfia, “Immagino che io dovrei essere l’ultima persona a provare a dissuadere chiunque dal sesso fine a sé stesso, o perfino dal sesso con un androide. Dopo tutto, io...” si azzittì, all’improvviso acutamente imbarazzato, e dolorosamente conscio dello sguardo ironico di Spock su di lui. “Be’, lo sa,” concluse debolmente.  
  
“Sì,” replicò Spock in tono asciutto.  
  
“Immagino di aver sempre pensato che lei fosse superiore a questo tipo di cose, che avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più vicino ad un ideale.” Come sesso con qualcuno che ti ama, pensò senza dirlo.  
  
Spock disse, “Sono in qualche modo stupito che lei non sia pervenuto alla conclusione opposta. Dopo tutto, io sono un Vulcaniano. Lei conosce più che bene le mie caratteristiche, la mia incapacità ad esprimere emozioni a dare o ricevere quello che voi umani chiamate amore. Il dottor McCoy, infatti, mi ha descritto come un computer ambulante. Date queste particolarità, data la mia natura, non le è venuto in mente che Seheik, una macchina, potrebbe essere il partner sessuale più appropriato per me?”  
  
Un furore improvviso strinse la gola di Kirk. “No,” ringhiò. “Non lo è.”  
  
“Lei è arrabbiato.”  
  
“Seheik è una macchina. Lei no. Merita di più – di meglio – che un mero sfogo sessuale con un pezzo di... di equipaggiamento ricreativo. Akthari Skilea ha detto che lei è eccezionale, e aveva ragione. Il sesso con Seheik non potrebbe essere eccezionale – potrebbe solo essere... vuoto. Non posso credere che sia quello che lei desidera.”  
  
Spock si alzò e fronteggiò Kirk, le mani allacciate dietro la schiena. “Temo,” disse molto sommessamente, “che lei non abbia la minima idea di cosa desidero.” Gettò uno sguardo alla scacchiera abbandonata. “Sembra che la nostra partita sia conclusa, almeno per il momento. Buonanotte, signore.”  
  
Per i tre giorni seguenti, Kirk incontrò Spock solo in plancia e non vide affatto Seheik. Nel suo fin troppo abbondante tempo libero, si sforzava al massimo di non ripensare alla conversazione nel suo alloggio. Tentava con impegno anche maggiore di non pensare a Spock e Seheik impegnati in ogni tipo di selvaggia, depravata attività sessuale che un androide potesse essere programmato per eseguire. Gli Ediniani erano un popolo sofisticato e disinibito; Kirk poteva solo immaginare quanto ci sapesse fare Seheik. Il pensiero di Seheik che anche solo toccava Spock faceva quasi infiammare Kirk di rabbia, una rabbia che sembrava sempre sprofondare in uno strano tipo di nauseante tristezza. Tristezza e – sì – gelosia. Riusciva ad ammettere quest’ultima cosa soltanto nel segreto del suo alloggio, a luci spente. Dio, sei patetico, si rimproverava ancora e ancora. Sei geloso. Sei geloso di un pezzo di ferraglia. Non puoi sopportare l’idea che una macchina abbia la possibilità di toccare Spock in un modo che per te è impossibile, che Spock possa preferirti una macchina. O che una macchina potrebbe essere in grado di farlo felice, quando tu non puoi.  
  
Era disteso ad oziare sul suo letto, fissando il soffitto, ripetendosi per la novantottesima volta che la felicità di Spock era tutto quello che contava, qualunque ne fosse la causa, quando Seheik lo cercò. Il suono della voce melliflua dell’androide che lo chiamava attraverso l’intercom fece tendere ogni muscolo del suo corpo; fece tre profondi respiri prima di alzarsi per rispondere.  
  
“Qui Kirk. Cosa c’è?”  
  
“Capitano Kirk, il signor Spock è nel laboratorio scientifico e non mi aspetto che ritorni per almeno due ore. Posso parlarle?”  
  
“Mi stai parlando. Cosa vuoi?”  
  
Ci fu una piccola pausa. “Avevo sperato di parlarle nel suo alloggio, Capitano Kirk. Non per mezzo dell’intercom, ma nel modo che voi umani definite faccia-a-faccia.”  
  
Kirk si strofinò la nuca. Potendo scegliere se intrattenersi in compagnia di un Gorn dispeptico o Seheik, avrebbe senza dubbio preferito il Gorn. Ma là non c’erano Gorn in vista, e Seheik probabilmente l’avrebbe comunque rintracciato, a un certo punto. Poteva essere meglio levarsi subito il pensiero.  
  
“Va bene, vieni pure.”  
  
Appena entrato nella cabina di Kirk, Seheik andò immediatamente al punto. “Non ha funzionato,” disse.  
  
Una vivida immagine di Spock e Seheik intrecciati insieme un letto lampeggiò nella mente di Kirk; serrò le mani a pugno, in gran parte per evitare di avvolgerle attorno al collo sottile di Seheik e stringerlo finché gli occhi splendidamente costruiti dell’androide non fossero schizzati via. Tentando con tutte le sue forze di controllare il tono della sua voce, chiese, “Cosa non ha funzionato?”  
  
“Gli scacchi.”  
  
“Gli scacchi?”  
  
Seheik avanzò ancora nella stanza ed allacciò le mani dietro la schiena in quella che sembrava un’inconsapevole imitazione di Spock. “Ho giocato a scacchi con lui. Ma questo non l’ha reso felice. In effetti, sembra invece essere estremamente infelice.” Abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento. “Non capisco. Ho studiato qualunque cosa mi abbia detto di studiare, padroneggiato ogni disciplina che mi abbia detto di padroneggiare. Dice che è contento dei miei risultati. Ma io vedo che è ancora infelice. Non è logico.” La voce di Seheik si fece più sommessa, come se stesse riflettendo tra sé. “Una volta giocare a scacchi l’aveva reso felice. Ero certo che quella fosse la soluzione.”  
  
“Come puoi dire che non è felice?”  
  
Seheik alzò lo sguardo. “Ho studiato le espressioni verbali e il linguaggio del corpo sia di umani che di Vulcaniani, utilizzando la banca dati del computer e tramite l’osservazione diretta dell’equipaggio di questa nave. I segnali dati dai Vulcaniani sono più sottili di quelli dati dagli umani, ma sono comunque presenti.”  
  
Kirk fissò attentamente Seheik. “Cosa hai notato?” chiese.  
  
“Un’espressione preoccupata sul volto del signor Spock. La tendenza a non guardare il suo lavoro per lunghi periodi di tempo, come se fosse distratto. Fallimento nell’iniziare la conversazione eccetto quando assolutamente necessario.”  
  
Kirk si strinse nelle spalle. “Be’, Spock non è la persona più espressiva o loquace in circolazione. Magari non si sentiva solo bene. O magari era stanco. Ha lavorato molto a lungo.”  
  
Seheik scosse la testa. “No,” disse fermamente. “È infelice; sono sicuro che non sto sbagliando. Cosa devo fare per adempiere al mio scopo?”  
  
Kirk diede una breve risata. “Guarda, non ho idea del perché pensi che io abbia la risposta, ma ti assicuro –”  
  
“Ma lei deve. Gli scacchi con lei lo rendevano felice; gli scacchi con me, no. Io sono un giocatore migliore di tutti e due, pertanto non è l’abilità a fare la differenza. Quindi lei deve avere la chiave. Cos’è?”  
  
Kirk disse lentamente, “Temo di non poterti aiutare. In effetti, anche il signor Spock mi ha detto che non ho la minima idea di come farlo felice – che non ho alcuna nozione di cosa desidera.”  
  
Seheik si accigliò leggermente. “Capisco. Quindi sembra che io debba continuare a cercare la risposta per conto mio. Devo ammetterlo, il compito è più complicato di quanto avessi previsto all’inizio.”  
  
Kirk fu fulminato da un pensiero. “Permettimi una domanda. Quando il signor Spock ha iniziato ad apparire così... infelice?”  
  
“Tre giorni fa,” replicò prontamente Seheik.  
  
Kirk non poteva dare nome all’emozione che cominciava a crescere dentro di lui. Disse, “Hai visto qualcos’altro che potrebbe fornire indizi per la soluzione?”  
  
“Quando passiamo insieme per i corridoi, si ferma alla sua porta come se desiderasse entrare. Poi però riprende sempre a camminare. Dopo, è eccezionalmente silenzioso. Non dorme. Tenta di meditare, ma senza riuscirci. Quando questo avviene, se ne va a lavorare al laboratorio e non ritorna per diverse ore.”  
  
L’emozione senza nome sfavillò, fiammeggiò e infine divampò in speranza. “Seheik, “disse Kirk. “Hai la capacità di rispondere a una domanda ipotetica?”  
  
“Sì, Capitano Kirk.”  
  
“Molto bene. Se fosse qualcun altro a rendere felice il signor Spock? Il tuo scopo sarebbe comunque raggiunto?”  
  
“No,” disse con prontezza Seheik. “La mia programmazione è chiara. Devo essere io a farlo felice.”  
  
“Ma se qualcosa che hai fatto tu spingesse l’altra persona a fare cosa è necessario per rendere felice il signor Spock? Il tuo scopo in questo caso sarebbe raggiunto?”  
  
Seheik esitò. “Non sono certo di comprendere.”  
  
“Se, per fare un esempio, io avessi la chiave per la felicità del signor Spock? Se le cose che mi hai detto proprio adesso mi facessero andare dal signor Spock e renderlo felice? Potrebbe essere accettabile?”  
  
Seheik ci pensò su. “Sì, perché sarebbero state le mie azioni a dare il via agli eventi. In questo modo il mio obiettivo sarebbe raggiunto.”  
  
Kirk sorrise all’androide. “Sai, potrebbe davvero funzionare alla perfezione, dopo tutto.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spock rispose alla chiamata di Kirk con la consueta prontezza. Appena fu entrato nell’alloggio di Kirk disse con calma, “Desiderava vedermi, signore?”

Kirk studiò con attenzione il volto di Spock. Seheik aveva ragione: c’erano segni di tensione sul volto cesellato, sottili, ma inconfondibili. “Sì. Non abbiamo finito la nostra partita l’altra sera.”

Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò. “Questo è estremamente irregolare. Convocarmi dal laboratorio per una partita di scacchi –”

Kirk si avvicinò a Spock. “In verità, non sono sicuro che siano gli scacchi il gioco a cui mi sto riferendo. Mi sembra che stessimo giocando a qualcos’altro. Qualcosa come gli indovinelli, forse, o magari nascondino.” Fissò Spock negli occhi. “O persino obbligo o verità.”

Il sopracciglio di Spock si inarcò di un altro centimetro. “Obbligo o verità? Questo gioco non mi è familiare.”

Kirk sorrise debolmente. “Be’, non è realmente importante di quale gioco si trattasse. Il punto principale è che lei ha fatto l’ultima mossa e poi se n’è andato. Mi è difficile considerarlo un modo leale di giocare.”

Spock si irrigidì. “Il mio progetto al laboratorio è arrivato ad un punto critico. Se non le importa –”

“Mi importa,” disse sommessamente Kirk. “Mi importa davvero molto.” Con molta dolcezza, si protese e sfiorò le guance di Spock, trattenendo il respiro per timore che potesse scappare. Ma Spock non lo fece; in effetti rimase gelato nel punto in cui si trovava. Sentendosi in qualche modo incoraggiato, Kirk continuò: “Se ricordo bene, la sua ultima mossa è stata dirmi che non ho la minima idea di cosa desidera.”

Spock attese in silenzio, le labbra leggermente socchiuse, e non sembrava nemmeno respirare.

Kirk proseguì. “E quindi, naturalmente, ho a disposizione due possibili mosse. Posso chiederle cos’è che vuole. Questa potrebbe essere la cosa più logica da fare, non trova? Probabilmente sarebbe anche la più prudente.” I mercuriali occhi ambrati di Kirk catturarono quelli di Spock; il Vulcaniano rimase immobile come se il tocco di Kirk gli avesse strappato la capacità di muoversi. “Oppure potrei fare la cosa più illogica e rischiosa. Potrei semplicemente... andare a istinto. Che mossa pensa che farò, considerate tutte le partite a scacchi che ha giocato con me?”

Spock deglutì e replicò, con voce roca, “Invariabilmente lei sceglie la mossa più rischiosa e meno logica, signore.”

Kirk sorrise, un sorriso pieno d’amore e speranza e più che una traccia di paura. “Sì, è quello che faccio, non è vero?” E spostò le mani sul collo di Spock, attirando il Vulcaniano verso di sé, e lo baciò.

Dapprima fu certo di aver fatto proprio la mossa sbagliata: non percepiva nient’altro che passività in Spock mentre baciava quelle labbra calde e sensuali. Ma poi sentì forti mani Vulcaniane afferrargli le braccia; Spock cominciò a tremare lievemente e ad abbandonarsi al bacio. Quando infine Kirk si tirò indietro e tentò di riprendere fiato, gli occhi scuri che lo stavano fissando erano davvero quelli di un Vulcaniano ancestrale, brillanti di passione e desiderio. “Come sono andato?” chiese finalmente Kirk. “Ho indovinato cosa vuoi?”

Spock chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, che stavano ancora artigliando le braccia di Kirk con forza quasi dolorosa. Dando l’idea di sforzarsi in modo consapevole, allentò la stretta. “Ci sei vicino,”sussurrò. “Ci sei molto, molto vicino.”

“La prossima mossa è tua. Fammi vedere,” lo sfidò Kirk.

“Io – io non posso...”

“Puoi. Lo so che puoi.” Kirk allungò le braccia e poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Spock, quindi si chinò in avanti e gli baciò con leggerezza il collo. Sentì Spock rabbrividire sotto la sua carezza; sorridendo contro la pelle bollente del Vulcaniano, sussurrò, “Fai una mossa rischiosa, folle, illogica, senza rifletterci per niente. Provaci.” Strofinò le labbra contro l’orecchio di Spock e sentì un minuscolo ansito in risposta. “Provaci solo una volta.”

La cosa successiva di cui Kirk si rese conto, fu di essere completamente sollevato da terra e spinto contro il muro con una forza che sarebbe stata terrificante se fosse stata nelle mani di chiunque altro.  
Un bruciante corpo Vulcaniano si schiacciò contro il suo, inchiodandolo completamente; labbra decise ed esigenti scesero sulla sua bocca. Non c’era gentilezza nel bacio o nelle mani che lo tenevano prigioniero, soltanto desiderio assoluto. Kirk si contorse sotto il peso di Spock, intrappolato tra l’immobilità quasi totale ed un’eccitazione devastante. Poteva sentire il sesso duro di Spock premuto contro la sua coscia e si sforzò di protendersi e toccarlo, ma mani implacabili lo trattennero fermamente; tutto quello che Kirk poté fare fu sottomettersi alle divoranti bocca e lingua del Vulcaniano.

Finalmente Spock si tirò indietro. “Tu sei ciò che desidero,” disse semplicemente. “In effetti, tu sei ciò che ho sempre desiderato, fin dal primo momento che ti ho visto.” Allungò la mano a tracciare con la punta delle dita le curve delle guance e della mascella di Kirk. “Non capisco,” mormorò, “come fai a farmi questo.” La mano scivolò in giù, ad appoggiarsi contro il collo di Kirk, nel punto in cui il battito pulsava con violenza sotto la carne morbida. “Come riesci a portar via il mio controllo così completamente, così irreparabilmente? Come riesci a lasciare al suo posto tutto questo desiderio?” Con dolcezza, prese il volto di Kirk tra le sue mani, sollevando appena il mento dell’umano. Le labbra sensuali di Spock erano tormentosamente vicine alla bocca di Kirk; Jim chiuse gli occhi, in parte per escludere qualunque cosa che non fosse la sensazione delle mani di Spock sulla sua pelle, in parte per invitare il bacio che sperava sarebbe arrivato.

E questo arrivò – un dolce, breve bacio, che tuttavia lasciò Kirk con la testa che girava. “Essere consumato dal desiderio in questo modo dovrebbe essere la vergogna peggiore,” sussurrò Spock, e catturò di nuovo la bocca di Jim in un altro bacio, stavolta più profondo e più insistente. “Ma non provo alcuna vergogna.” Interrogativi, gli occhi di Spock cercarono quelli di Kirk. “Nessun controllo, eppure nessuna vergogna. Non capisco come sia possibile.”

Kirk si leccò le labbra, scoprendo improvvisamente che gli era difficile trovare la voce. Prendendo le mani di Spock nelle proprie, le portò giù fino a che non furono appoggiate sopra il suo cuore. “Questa è la sola risposta che ho per te.” Attese, permettendo a Spock di sentire il martellare del suo cuore sotto lo sterno.

Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò in una domanda silenziosa.

“Mi sta dicendo da tanto tempo,” spiegò sommessamente Kirk, “che tu ed io – insieme – siamo una parte dell’ordine dell’universo. La sola vergogna sarebbe negare quello che è – quello che deve essere.”

Spock rifletté per una frazione di secondo, e poi disse: “Temo che la tua propensione a ricevere messaggi attraverso il tuo sistema cardiovascolare sia...”

“... estremamente illogica,” rise piano Kirk. “Sì, lo so. Ma è in quel modo che ho ottenuto alcune delle mie migliori informazioni.”  
  
“Ma davvero.” Spock intrufolò le mani sotto la maglia di Kirk e fece scorrere le dita lungo i profili del torace nudo di Kirk, bloccandogli il respiro in gola. “E cos’altro, se posso chiedere, ti ha comunicato il tuo cuore?”

Kirk avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita sottile del Vulcaniano e lo attirò più vicino. “Be’, per prima cosa,” disse con voce roca, “mi sta dicendo che abbiamo decisamente troppi vestiti addosso.” Tirò verso l’alto l’orlo della maglia di Spock; obbediente, Spock se la sfilò dalla testa insieme alla maglietta sottostante e le lasciò cadere sul pavimento. Kirk fece scorrere con apprezzamento i suoi occhi sul torso asciutto e muscoloso del Vulcaniano ed aggiunse audacemente. “Mi sta dicendo che dovremmo levarceli tutti fino all’ultimo capo e poi infilarci in quel letto laggiù.”

Spock diede un’occhiata al letto, poi di nuovo a Jim. “Capisco,” disse, mentre cominciava a lavorare all’allacciatura dei propri pantaloni. “E suppongo che quando raggiungeremo il letto...” si spinse lentamente i calzoni giù dalla vita, “... il tuo cuore avrà ulteriori istruzioni per noi?”

Kirk deglutì, incapace di staccare gli occhi dall’allettante rigonfiamento nella biancheria di Spock. Come in trance, iniziò a slacciare la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni. “Penso che ne avrà,” disse. “E se no –” i suoi calzoni scivolarono docilmente a terra e lui cominciò con impazienza a far leva sul calcagno del suo stivale destro con la punta del sinistro, “sono sicuro che ci verrà in mente qualcosa.”  
  
Nel tempo che ci misero a raggiungere il letto, quindici capi d’abbigliamento giacevano abbandonati al suolo ed un Vulcaniano altamente eccitato era allungato sul materasso. Kirk sedette sul bordo del letto ed osservò il suo primo ufficiale nudo con occhi affamati. “Lei, signor Spock,” disse piano, scorrendo dolcemente le mani sui peli scuri del petto del Vulcaniano, “è bellissimo.” Si chinò in avanti e baciò lentamente Spock, invaso da un fiotto di piacere quando sentì il Vulcaniano rispondere così avidamente sotto le sue labbra. “Bellissimo, e splendido,” baciò la gola del Vulcaniano, “e perfetto.”

Spock gemette e attirò Kirk giù contro di sé in un unico veloce movimento, facendo scorrere le sue mani lungo la liscia schiena muscolosa e le natiche, come se volesse toccare tutto di Kirk in una volta sola. Fu una sensazione incredibile, essere intrappolato tra quelle mani che lo esploravano e torturavano e l’uccello duro e bollente di Spock. Kirk boccheggiò per il piacere e nascose la testa nel collo di Spock, stuzzicando e baciando la pelle calda e sensibile finché lo sentì rispondere con un uggiolio assolutamente non-Vulcaniano. Mani forti trovarono le sue spalle, le afferrarono, e spinsero, facendo rotolare Kirk sul fianco.

Si trovò a sprofondare in occhi resi neri dalla passione. “Splendore,” sussurrò Spock, con voce arrochita dal desiderio, e molto deliberatamente accolse in bocca un capezzolo di Kirk. Mentre lo stuzzicava con i denti e la lingua, protese un braccio verso il basso ed afferrò l’erezione di Kirk, facendo scorrere lentamente la mano sulla lunghezza finché l’umano fu certo che sarebbe impazzito dal desiderio. “Spock...”

“Sì,” mormorò Spock in risposta, e strisciò verso il fondo del letto finché il suo volto fu allo stesso livello del pene tesissimo di Kirk. Lo accarezzò senza fretta, guardando come ipnotizzato quando una piccola goccia di umore uscì dalla punta, quindi gettò un’occhiata interrogativa verso l’alto, come a chiedere il permesso.

“Ti prego.” Venne fuori come un soffio più che come una parola: il controllo di Jim si stava indebolendo in fretta.

Kirk non poté distogliere gli occhi quando il Vulcaniano lo prese in quella bocca bollente fino al delirio. Jim non aveva mai ricevuto un pompino che non gli fosse piaciuto, ma quella esperienza andava al di là del piacere, vedere quelle labbra seducenti avvolte intorno a lui mentre la lingua più-calda-di-una-umana di Spock scivolava verso l’alto sull’intera lunghezza, soffermandosi a giocare con la punta del suo uccello, per poi scorrere in basso finché tutta la sua erezione si trovò ad essere strettamente racchiusa nella bocca di Spock.

Le stesse mani forti che l’avevano tenuto immobile contro il muro ora gli afferrarono i fianchi, i pollici che si strofinavano dolcemente contro la pelle morbida, le dita premute con fermezza sulla curva del sedere, come per spingere una parte maggiore di lui dentro quelle tormentose, torturanti, meravigliose labbra. “Dio, Spock,” rantolò Kirk, mentre spingeva convulsamente dentro la bocca insistente, sentendo la gola morbida aprirsi per accoglierlo più a fondo, sentendo i muscoli contrarsi per inghiottirlo.

Spock lo trattenne là per un delizioso momento, le labbra strette alla base del sesso di Jim, poi si tirò indietro per passare una volta ancora la sua lingua lungo ogni sensibile centimetro dell’uccello duro, succhiando e stuzzicando e leccando finché Kirk non fu quasi fuori di sé. Non riconosceva nemmeno i suoni che stavano provenendo dalla sua stessa bocca mentre Spock proseguiva il suo assalto ritmico e incessante, era a malapena consapevole che le sue mani avevano in qualche modo trovato la via fino ai capelli serici di Spock e vi si erano intrecciate. Il respiro gli si spezzò in ansiti mentre Spock lo portava sempre più vicino al limite.

Ancora una carezza di quella lingua bollente come metallo fuso, un grido aspro, e Jim venne nella bocca in attesa di Spock, le mani che si serravano nei capelli lisci del Vulcaniano, quindi si rilassò abbandonandosi sul letto, quasi stordito. Come da anni luce di distanza, sentì la lingua di Spock, fonte di tormento e delizia, leccare via ogni goccia.

Kirk afferrò goffamente le spalle di Spock. “Vieni quassù,” mormorò. “Lascia che ti guardi.”  
  
Arrendevole, Spock si spostò sul letto fino a che il suo viso fu al livello di quello di Kirk. “È stato assolutamente incredibile,” gli disse piano Kirk. “E adesso, penso di essere sul punto di scoprire quanto del tuo controllo posso veramente strapparti.” Baciò lentamente Spock, poi si sedette sul letto e si sporse fino al cassetto del comodino. Vi rovistò dentro per un po’ prima di alzare finalmente la mano, trionfante. “Trovato,” disse a Spock. 

“Lubrificante,” disse Spock. “Collocato molto convenientemente.”  
  
Lo sguardo di Kirk si fece improvvisamente intenso. “Ho intenzione,” informò Spock, “di prendere dentro di me fino all’ultimo centimetro di quella tua lunga, splendida erezione.” Si spremette in mano una generosa quantità di lubrificante e lo lavorò per intiepidirlo, sorridendo soddisfatto quando vide che Spock lo stava fissando con rapita attenzione. “Ho intenzione di riempirmi completamente di te.” Ricoprì abbondantemente di crema scivolosa il pene congestionato di Spock, scorrendo le mani esperte lungo l’organo sensibile finché il respiro di Spock accelerò e i suoi occhi si assottigliarono. Mettendosi rapidamente a cavalcioni del corpo di Spock, Jim si sporse in avanti e bisbigliò, “Proprio in questo modo.” Allungando una mano dietro di sé, guidò la punta dell’uccello rigido di Spock alla sua stretta apertura.  
  
Il respirò di Spock sibilò tra i denti; si protese ed afferrò i fianchi di Jim, quindi spostò indietro le mani sulle natiche di Kirk, per allargarle di più. “Sì – così,” disse Jim, e si spinse in giù sul lungo uccello finché la punta non scivolò in lui. A Spock non sfuggì la smorfia di dolore di Kirk. I suoi occhi si spalancarono allarmati e cominciò a cercare di tirarsi indietro. “No!” disse Kirk. “È quello che voglio. Voglio te – tutto di te.” Con questo, si spinse completamente in basso, accogliendo dentro di sé l’intera asta di Spock in un unico spietato movimento.  
  
Il volto di Spock – gli occhi serrati in rapimento, le guance furiosamente avvampate – fu la sua ricompensa. Spock, così controllato, così spassionato – che si contorceva sotto di lui, che gemeva ansimando la sua delizia e il suo desiderio - la vista e i suoni fecero volare in alto il cuore di Kirk. Io gli sto facendo questo, pensava. Io gli sto dando questo. Determinato a fargli perdere completamente il controllo, Kirk oscillò in avanti finché Spock fu sul punto di scivolare fuori da lui. La reazione di Spock fu un minuscolo uggiolio di protesta, un rumore che si trasformò in un lamento di estasi quando Jim si spinse nuovamente indietro.  
  
“Ah,” gemette Spock, ed afferrò l’uccello di Kirk, tornato di nuovo duro, in entrambe le mani. 

Quel tocco fu abbastanza da infiammare Jim; cominciò a muoversi ritmicamente, con forza, su e giù attorno alla lunghezza del Vulcaniano finché Spock si irrigidì, lo tirò più vicino e lo imprigionò tra le sue braccia. Kirk sentì un’oscillazione e poi un’impennata mentre Spock spingeva in lui un’ultima volta, schizzandogli profondamente dentro il suo seme. Un battito di cuore più tardi, Jim godette tra mani di Spock e sul suo addome. 

Per lunghi momenti i due giacquero insieme, esausti e sul punto di addormentarsi. Quante volte l’ho sognato, pensava Kirk, intrecciando pigramente le dita tra i capelli morbidi di Spock e strofinando le labbra lungo il petto e le spalle del Vulcaniano. Se questa è solo un’altra fantasia, spero che non finisca mai. Non voglio vivere senza questo sentimento.

Il cicalino della porta lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà. Allarmato, Kirk aprì la bocca per dire all’indesiderato visitatore di attendere, ma prima che potesse emettere una sillaba, la porta sibilò aprendosi. La snella creatura che scivolò con tanta grazia dentro la stanza era fin troppo familiare. Kirk si diede una manata sulla fronte. “Seheik!” gemette. Guardò impotente Spock, che lo fissò di rimando così sbalordito come Kirk non l’aveva mai visto. “Suppongo di aver dimenticato di inserire il blocco per la privacy, con tutto... con tutto quello che è successo,” disse debolmente.  
  
Seheik, ovviamente, era del tutto inconsapevole della costernazione dei due ufficiali. Si avvicinò immediatamente al letto ed abbassò su di loro uno sguardo di attenta valutazione. Kirk resistette all’urgenza di dimenarsi, ma non poté impedire al rossore di diffondersi sulle sue guance. Era stupido essere imbarazzato per lo scrutinio di una macchina, lo sapeva, ma aveva l’orribile sensazione che Seheik avesse occhi ai quali non sfuggiva niente. Non si era mai sentito così nudo.  
  
“Ah, è qui, signor Spock. Ciò è eccellente.” L’androide si rivolse a Kirk. “Ho sperato, quando il signor Spock non ha fatto ritorno al laboratorio nel tempo previsto, che lei avesse trovato l’opportunità di parlargli.” Inclinò la testa con aria contemplativa. “A quanto pare, ha ipotizzato che l’attività sessuale avrebbe potuto davvero essere la chiave. Estremamente interessante. Ha avuto successo?”  
  
“Uh,” cominciò Kirk, del tutto smarrito, le guance assolutamente in fiamme.  
  
“Sebbene debba dire,” proseguì Seheik, all’indirizzo di Spock, “che sono incapace di comprendere la sua preferenza per il Capitano Kirk rispetto a me. Io sono programmato per eseguire sia il gioco degli scacchi che il sesso in maniera superlativa, eppure ha comunque scelto lui per entrambe le attività. È decisamente sconcertante.” 

La formazione Vulcaniana di Spock gli fu molto utile: fu un pochino più compassato di Kirk. “Tenterò,” disse con garbo, “di trovare il tempo per provare a spiegartelo. Più tardi,” aggiunse con fermezza. 

“Sarebbe estremamente apprezzato. Posso procurarle un guanto di spugna e un asciugamano?”  
  
Un’immagine mentale di Seheik, con un asciugamano ben ripiegato sul braccio, che lavava diligentemente i genitali di Spock balzò spontaneamente nella testa di Kirk. Non poté evitarlo: sbuffò, poi iniziò ad essere scosso da un’incontrollabile risata. Sia Spock che l’androide lo studiarono impassibili per un momento. Infine, Spock disse, “Ti ringrazio, ma non sarà necessario. Il capitano ed io... ce ne occuperemo. Puoi ritornare al nostro alloggio, adesso.” 

“Sì, signor Spock.” Le spalle di Seheik si accasciarono un po’, mentre si girava con riluttanza per andarsene.  
  
Un androide poteva essere sconsolato? Certamente ne aveva l’aspetto, e per la seconda volta da quando il dono degli Ediniani era stato teletrasportato a bordo della nave, Kirk provò un’improvvisa, irrazionale pietà. “Seheik.”  
  
L’androide si voltò verso di lui. “Sì, Capitano Kirk:”  
  
Kirk si sedette e fissò intenzionalmente gli occhi dell’androide. “Non ti preoccupare. Andrà tutto bene.”  
  
Seheik si accigliò leggermente mentre il suo cervello artificiale tentava di processare le vaghe e criptiche espressioni di rassicurazione umane. Kirk avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere dozzine di domande scritte dappertutto sulla faccia perfettamente lavorata dell’androide, ma per una volta non ne fu espressa nessuna. Invece, Seheik gli rivolse un vago sorriso. “Sì, Capitano Kirk. Grazie.” Si girò e lasciò la stanza.  
  
Appena la porta si fu chiusa dietro l’androide, Spock si voltò verso Kirk. “Temo,” disse lentamente, “di aver compreso meno del 5.8 per cento della conversazione tra te e Seheik.” 

Kirk sospirò. “Sì, lo so. Ti devo una spiegazione. Ma prima – Seheik sembrava pensare che noi avessimo bisogno di darci una lavata, e penso che avesse ragione. Facciamoci una doccia, poi parleremo.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk imparò velocemente che farsi una doccia con Spock, per quanto piacevole all’estremo, non era un processo del tutto efficiente. C’erano troppe distrazioni, troppe tentazioni. E Spock stesso, insolitamente, sembrava più che disponibile ad essere distratto e tentato. Alla fine si decisero ad emergere, asciugarsi e vestirsi. Kirk si trovò seduto di fianco al suo primo ufficiale, che aspettava con pazienza l’attesa spiegazione.

Kirk prese un profondo respiro. “Va bene,” disse. “È andata così. Seheik è venuto da me prima, a chiedere il mio aiuto.”

“Ma davvero. E che tipo di aiuto cercava?”

“Voleva che lo aiutassi a realizzare il suo scopo primario.”

“Il suo scopo primario,” gli fece eco Spock. Il suo sopracciglio schizzò su. “Farmi felice?”

“Sì. Sembrava convinto che io sarei potuto essere capace di – be’, di pensare a qualche modo di farlo accadere.”

Spock contemplò Kirk con qualcosa di simile all’orrore. “Hai discusso della possibilità di sedurmi – con Seheik?”

“No! Non ho mai menzionato nulla del genere. Gli ho solo fatto delle domande.”

Spock non fu rabbonito. “Che tipo di domande?”

“Solo domande. Domande riguardo a cosa aveva osservato, in primo luogo sul perché pensasse che tu non eri felice. Non ho parlato di sesso con lui – te lo assicuro.”

“Hai parlato con lui di emozioni. Le mie emozioni. Lo trovo ugualmente inquietante.”

Kirk si morse un labbro. Aveva saputo che questa conversazione non sarebbe stata facile, ma aveva sperato contro ogni speranza che potesse andare meglio di così. Decise di buttarsi – ad ogni modo non c’era veramente scelta. “Ascoltami. L’altra notte, quando stavamo giocando a scacchi – volevo dirti allora quel che provavo per te. Ci sono arrivato così vicino – così vicino – e poi è entrato Seheik. Ho incolpato lui del mio fallimento nel parlarti. Ma non era vero, né giusto. Il fatto è che sono arrivato vicino a dirtelo almeno un centinaio di volte, e ogni volta ho trovato una scusa per restarmene zitto. Seheik è stato solo la scusa quella particolare notte, e se non fosse arrivato, ci sarebbe stata un’altra ragione per non parlartene. Ci avrei girato attorno fino a trovarne una.”

“Ma perché?”

“Perché tu non mi hai mai detto niente?”

Spock distolse lo sguardo. “Io sono un Vulcaniano,” cominciò.

“Cazzate,” disse Kirk. “Essere un Vulcaniano con ha niente a che fare con questo. Essere spaventati – è di questo che si tratta. Eravamo entrambi spaventati. Sapevo che se ti avessi detto qualcosa, avrei corso il rischio che tu potessi allontanarti, o scappare, oppure...” si bloccò.

“Oppure?”

“Oppure che avrei perso la tua amicizia,” sussurrò Kirk.

Spock sembrò angosciato. “Devi aver sicuramente saputo che non sarebbe mai potuto succedere.”

“No. Non lo sapevo. E proprio non ero disposto a rischiarlo. Quando pensavo a come sarebbe stato non averti del tutto nella mia vita, solo perché ti avevo fatto pressione per avere di più di quanto tu fossi in grado di dare – “ Kirk scrollò le spalle, impotente. “Non potevo correre il rischio. Non finché non ho parlato con Seheik, oggi.”

“Ma ancora non capisco cosa può averti detto per farti cambiare idea così completamente.”

“Mi ha solo fatto sapere che tu ti eri comportato in modo particolarmente irrequieto a partire dalla sera della nostra partita a scacchi. Ho cominciato a pensare che forse ti ero mancato – che magari t’importava di me nella stessa maniera in cui a me importava di te. Ho cominciato a sperare.” Kirk si sporse in avanti e afferrò il braccio di Spock. “Quella speranza mi ha dato abbastanza coraggio –appena abbastanza – per parlarti. Guardò negli occhi di Spock e si fece animo per un’ultima volta. “Mi ha dato abbastanza coraggio da dirti che ti amo.”

“T’hy’la.” Spock accarezzò teneramente il viso di Kirk, gli occhi scuri addolciti dall’affetto. “Non so perché mi sia stato concesso un dono tanto inestimabile – ma mi è prezioso, e lo sarà per sempre.” Fece una pausa e aggiunse, “E se davvero è stato Seheik a far succedere tutto questo – allora ho con lui un grosso debito di gratitudine.”

Kirk sorrise. “Se riuscirai a trovare un modo per dirglielo, penso che ripagherai quel debito. È molto ansioso di sapere che ha raggiunto il suo scopo.”

Spock guardò Kirk con serietà. “Comporterà parlare di emozioni,” disse.

Kirk annuì, ugualmente solenne. “Sì, temo di sì.”

“Sarà... imbarazzante.”

“Più imbarazzante di quando ti ha offerto un guanto di spugna?”

La bocca di Spock si curvò leggermente. “No,” rispose. “Non così tanto imbarazzante.”

Kirk ridacchiò. “Lo immaginavo.” Il suo sorriso sbiadì in fretta e distolse lo sguardo, poi si alzò e raggiunse la libreria dall’altra parte della stanza.

Spock lo guardò scorrere la mano senza scopo lungo il dorso dei libri per un minuto, e quindi suggerì, “C’è qualcos’altro che vuoi dire.”

“Sì.” La voce di Kirk era assente; estrasse un volume dal ripiano e lo fissò con occhi che non vedevano.

“Non riesco ad immaginare,” disse dolcemente Spock, “che ci siano parole che tu abbia paura a dirmi, adesso.”

Kirk gli lanciò un’occhiata e sospirò. Riappoggiò il libro e raggiunse il Vulcaniano, poi si sedette. “Hai ragione. Non dovrebbero essercene. Non ce ne sono. È solo che – be’, temo che quello che sto per dirti possa suonare sgradevole, forse persino meschino.” Trasse un lungo respiro, lo rilasciò, e disse di getto, “Seheik non può rimanere sulla nave.”

Spock congiunse le punte delle dita e attese in silenzio.

“Probabilmente stai pensando che voglio che se ne vada perché sono geloso di lui, ed ammetto che in questo c’è una parte di verità. Sono geloso di lui – o come minimo, lo ero. Non mi piaceva tutto il tempo che passavi con lui, non mi piaceva il suo aspetto disgustosamente perfetto, e certamente non mi è piaciuto che si sia offerto di fare sesso con te.” Si protese in avanti. “Ma non è questo il problema – lo giuro.”

“Ti credo,” disse con calma Spock.

“Penso che tutto stia in quello che hai detto il primo giorno del suo arrivo, circa l’illogicità dello spreco. Lui qui è sprecato. Ha tutto quell’incredibile potenziale, un enorme intelletto, l’abilità di apprendere le informazioni più complesse nel tempo di un semplice batter d’occhio. Ma non ha una posizione ufficiale su questa nave. Questo significa che non potrei affidargli nessun incarico davvero significativo, nulla che sia una sfida per le sue fantastiche capacità. Significa che finché resta qui, è condannato a non essere niente di più che un tuo effetto personale, un bene materiale. Penso che meriti più che questo.”

Il sopracciglio di Spock si alzò. “Che meriti? Parli di lui come se – “

“Come se fosse vivo,” disse Kirk con disappunto. “Lo so. Ma diciamocelo – in molti modi fondamentali, è indistinguibile da una creatura vivente e senziente. Può imparare, può crescere – l’hai ammesso tu stesso, può persino capire le espressioni emozionali. E può agire autonomamente. Dopo tutto, non gli abbiamo chiesto di intromettersi tra noi, oggi. L’ha fatto completamente di sua iniziativa.”

“Soltanto una conseguenza logica della sua programmazione,” obiettò Spock.

“Potresti aver ragione,” rispose Kirk. “Ma se questo è vero, allora cosa ci sarà per lui, una volta che capirà che il suo scopo primario è stato raggiunto?”

“Sospetto,” disse asciutto Spock, “che tu abbia delle idee al riguardo.”

“Mi accuserai di trattarlo di nuovo come un essere umano, e avrai ragione. Ma io penso che abbia bisogno di un nuovo scopo – uno che sia stimolante, che sia importante. Qualcosa che dia un nuovo significato alla sua esistenza.”

“Hai per caso consultato di nuovo il tuo sistema cardiovascolare?”

Kirk sorrise. “Mi ha servito molto bene un paio d’ore fa, grazie tante. E se vuoi puoi prendermi in giro, ma io penso che anche tu ascolti il tuo cuore, ogni tanto. Se stato tu a dargli un nome – e un genere.”

Kirk si aspettava che Spock protestasse, ma lui non lo fece. Invece, si alzò e cominciò a camminare lentamente per la stanza, le mani allacciate dietro la schiena. Infine, disse, “Seheik sarebbe ben accetto su Vulcano. In effetti, sarebbe considerato molto vicino all’ideale.”

Kirk semplicemente lo fissò ad occhi sbarrati.

“Lui è, dopo tutto, impeccabilmente logico – un autentico computer ambulante, come potrebbe dire McCoy. La sua abilità nell’assorbire rapidamente e completamente i dati sarebbe estremamente ammirata. Ha una superlativa comprensione dei linguaggi e delle culture. Persino quello che definisci “aspetto disgustosamente perfetto” potrebbe andare a suo vantaggio – i Vulcaniani sono, dopo tutto, estimatori della bellezza.” Si voltò verso il suo capitano con un piccolo sorriso. “Gli Ediniani hanno fatto un lavoro encomiabile con le sue orecchie – sono esteticamente molto piacevoli.”

Kirk disse lentamente, “Tu l’hai preparato per Vulcano fin dall’inizio, non è vero? Hai detto che il suo nome significa “viaggiatore in terra straniera”. Non stavi pensando all’Enterprise quando l’hai chiamato così – stavi pensando a Vulcano. Gli hai fatto imparare la lingua e la storia del tuo pianeta, non per il tuo piacere, ma per dargli gli strumenti di cui ha bisogno per avere una vita là.”

“Un’esistenza là,” lo corresse Spock.

“Penso che tu abbia pianificato per lui più che una mera esistenza,” disse Kirk. “Sospetto che tu stessi mirando esattamente alla stessa cosa che ho detto si meritava: un lavoro significativo e importante, una sfida. Una vita nel senso più vero della parola. Dimmi il resto – cos’hai in mente?”

Spock avanzò di questo passo, si fermò in piedi di fronte a Kirk e abbassò lo sguardo su di lui. “Credo,” disse composto, “che Seheik poterebbe diventare un eccellente aiuto diplomatico.”

Kirk cominciò a sogghignare, la comprensione improvvisa che gli illuminava il volto. “Sarek?”

“Infatti. Gli ho spedito un messaggio 20.2 ore fa. La sua replica è stata tempestiva e pertinente in modo caratteristico.”

“Cos’ha risposto?”

“Mi ha portato a credere che qualunque essere che sia capace di imparare un infinito numero di linguaggi, che sia logico, che sia intelligente, e che non sia incline a perdere la calma in situazioni difficili sarebbe estremamente prezioso per lui.”

Il ghigno di Kirk si allargò. “Un altro figlio, uno che segua i suoi passi. Deve esserne così orgoglioso.”

Il sopracciglio di Spock s’inarcò. “A volte sei davvero stravagante.”

Kirk si alzò in piedi e fronteggiò il Vulcaniano. Appoggiando con leggerezza le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo più alto, disse in modo canzonatorio, “E cos’altro crede che io sia, signor Spock? Come sempre, sono molto interessato alle sue analisi scientifiche.”

Spock fece un basso ringhio e afferrò la vita di Kirk, tirandolo più vicino. “Tu sei,” sussurrò, “estremamente illogico.”

“E?”

“Estremamente affascinante.” Accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli di Kirk, cercando le parole giuste. “Estremamente eccitante.” Spock si curvò e baciò le fresche labbra umane che si erano alzate verso di lui in modo tanto invitante. “Tu sei,” continuò, la voce roca, “tutto lo splendore del mio universo: dorato, potente, capace di riempire ogni angolo oscuro di luce e vita.” Attirando Kirk in un abbraccio più intimo, premette le sue labbra contro la tempia dell’umano e mormorò, “Sei bellissimo e desiderabile oltre ogni descrizione.”

Kirk si aggrappò stretto a lui. “E tu,” disse con passione, “sei esattamente ciò che il mio cuore mi ha detto di cercare e trovare. Mio dio, tu non hai idea di quante volte ho sognato di stringerti in questo modo – e di sentire da te parole come queste.” Riluttante, si tirò indietro. “Ma temo decisamente,” disse a Spock con aria rassegnata, “che se andiamo avanti così, finirò di nuovo per pregarti di toglierti tutti i vestiti. E se succedesse, la prossima cosa di cui ti accorgerai...”

“Sarà Seheik che starà tentando di offrirci vari tipi di accessori per l’igiene personale,” terminò Spock con un piccolo brivido.

“Proprio così. E parlando di Seheik –“

“Sì. Adesso andrò da lui e gli parlerò.”

Cinque giorni più tardi, lo shuttle Vulcaniano Sa-te’kru raggiunse l’Enterprise e segnalò di essere pronto a trasferire a bordo il nuovo membro del team diplomatico di Sarek. Kirk e Spock, indossando entrambi l’alta uniforme in segno di rispetto, scortarono Seheik alla sala del teletrasporto.

Mentre contemplava il volto dell’androide, un tempo Ediniano ed ora Vulcaniano, Kirk immaginò che Sarek avrebbe potuto avere un periodo interessante davanti a sé. Spock avrebbe senza dubbio protestato che era solo un’altra manifestazione di stravaganza, ma Kirk era certo che Seheik avesse dimostrato piacere - forse persino compiacimento – sin da quando Spock gli aveva detto che aveva ottenuto il suo scopo primario e che ora era libero di indirizzarsi verso un’altra occupazione. Kirk fissò con attenzione il viso perfetto dell’androide. Infatti: un piccolo sorriso che poteva essere definito solo come soddisfatto di sé abbelliva le labbra stupendamente modellate, e Kirk era certo di aver colto un insolito scintillio negli scuri occhi sintetici.

Gli Ediniani erano capaci di cose incredibili. Erano stati capaci di fabbricare un androide che poteva realmente provare sentimenti? si domandò Kirk, e provò una momentanea fitta di rimpianto perché non sarebbe stato nei dintorni ad assistere alla continua evoluzione di Seheik.

La voce risonante di Spock interruppe i suoi pensieri. “Lunga vita e prosperità, Seheik,” disse all’androide, le dita aperte nel consueto saluto Vulcaniano. Ignorò risolutamente l’occhiata divertita di Kirk al suo usare la parola “vita”, e aggiunse. “Per favore, porta i miei saluti a Sarek e Amanda quando arriverai a Vulcano. E – ti ringrazio. Per tutto quello che hai fatto per me.”

“Si figuri, signor Spock,” replicò graziosamente Seheik. “Le sono grato per tutto quello che mi ha insegnato. M’impegnerò al massimo per comportarmi in modo da portare onore a lei e alla sua casata.”

Kirk porse la mano. Seheik la studiò per un momento e quindi la prese. “La stretta di mano,” disse a Kirk. “Una consuetudine terrestre, penso.”

“Sì,” disse Kirk. “Usata per salutare e per dire addio. E spesso – come in questo caso – per mostrare sentimenti di amicizia.” Lasciò la mano di Seheik e si allontanò dalla piattaforma di teletrasporto. “Ti auguro ogni bene, qualsiasi cosa questo significherà per te.”

“Grazie, Capitano Kirk.” Seheik eseguì con eleganza il saluto Vulcaniano, e disse a entrambi gli ufficiali, “Lunga vita e prosperità.”

Kirk fece un cenno al Capo Trasportatore Kyle, e presto la forma dell’androide si dissolse nelle luccicanti scintille del raggio del teletrasporto. I due ufficiali fissarono la piattaforma per lunghi, silenziosi momenti, quindi si girarono all’unisono per andarsene.

Mentre uscivano, Spock rifletté ad alta voce: “Davvero sconcertante.”

“Che cosa è sconcertante?” domandò Kirk.

“Devo confessare che non credo che riuscirò mai a comprendere del tutto voi umani. Siete creature estremamente contraddittorie.”

Kirk rise piano. “Sì, suppongo che sia vero. Ma immagino che tu abbia in mente un esempio specifico?”

“Sì.” Spock si fermò nel mezzo del corridoio e fronteggiò il suo capitano. “La tua recente indicazione che provi amicizia per Seheik.”

“Lo trovi contraddittorio?”

“Estremamente contraddittorio, signore. All’inizio, quando Seheik è arrivato a bordo, ho capito che provavi una certa ostilità verso di lui. Eppure proprio adesso che si stava preparando a partire...”

“Gli ho detto che la mia stretta di mano era una dimostrazione d’amicizia.”

“Sì.”

Kirk alzò le spalle e sorrise al Vulcaniano. “Ho cambiato idea.”

“Cambiato idea, signore?”

“Sì. Ho scoperto che non era un cattivo ragazzo, dopo tutto.” Gettò a Spock un’occhiata di sbieco. “Certamente mi ha fatto un grosso favore. E poi, naturalmente, abbiamo così tanto in comune – era soltanto naturale che finissimo per diventare amici.”

Spock pensò al logico, preprogrammato Seheik ed all’impetuoso, intuitivo Kirk. Non poteva, per quanto duramente ci provasse, trovare alcun terreno in comune tra loro due. “Temo di non capire,” ammise alla fine.

Il sorriso di Kirk si fece malizioso, mentre guardava su e giù nel corridoio. Constatando con sua soddisfazione che non c’era nessuno nelle vicinanze, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e fece trasalire il Vulcaniano baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra. “Ma, signor Spock,” disse in una sommessa, piana voce che suonava in qualche modo misterioso come quella di Seheik, “non si rende conto? Entrambi... siamo stati fatti per lei.”

  
Fine


End file.
